


A Handful

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Implied animal experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus tries to make a furry little friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handful

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #9: [Please don't pet the test subjects.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1538423.html) I am behind on Elementary, so I apologize if this is wildly ooc. Written on my phone will correct errors later.

"Please don't pet the test subjects, Detective Bell."

"My sisters had gerbils, Joan. I know how to handle them."

" _Mus musculus_ not gerbils." Sherlock muttered from across the room. "Test subjects, not pets."

The mouse made happy buzzing sounds, eyes half closed in pleasure as Marcus scratched its head. "You gonna kill these mice for science Holmes, I don't wanna know."

"Oh, it's not the mouse you should be concerned about." Joan said.

Marcus froze, regarding the mouse in sudden trepidation. "Is it rabid?"

"No."

The mouse squeaked at Marcus, squirming and blinking dark shiny eyes. "Contagious?"

"Nope."

"Then what's wrong with them?"

A warm trickle moistened Marcus's palm. "Eucgh!" he exclaimed, putting the mouse back into the cage and heading for the sink.

Sherlock smirked. "They're incontinent."

-  
(that's it)


End file.
